Filler Stories
by Mihiru
Summary: Little more than a waste of words, space and time although less likely to split a hole in the literary spacetime continuum than most of the other things I write. This has no point or purpose. xover animegames


1:56 AM Filler Stories By: Mihiru Disclaimer: 'Why am I disclaiming?', you ask; looking unimpressed. I'm disclaiming because at the moment I don't have an original bone in my body, that's why. If you recognise it; I disclaim it! You'll know what's mine, or I'm not doing my job... which is nothing.

The very volatile ball of snarling fur we have come to know as Mihiru, sits on a violently orange beanbag chair watching her mutilated lime-purple T.V. . As you can see just about everything in the vicinity is trying to attack you and anyone else nearby, in anyway it can manage. Which happens to be with colour.  
She lounges against the chair, staring at the screen, dribbling lightly at the contents. Miaka (FuYu) wanders past holding several dangerous looking objects and several chains. The tiger-striped wolf girl flips the channel for a moment, and suddenly proceeds to scream. Although about an easy 100 persons occupy the house, only one person grudgingly enters the room to check on the owner. And of course it is the one person who has an EXCEPTIONALLY nasty attitude, Albert (LoD.  
"Good Lady, what's wrong with you now? Ugh, could you sit like you have SOME decency, you vulgar cow..?" says the pretty prince, "Some people prefer to keep their lunches in their stomaches." The previously shrieking anthromorph gaps silently at the intruder, and somehow; while remaining completely immobile, rotates and gives the Endian prince a rude gesture that took him a few minutes to figure out, and then he was not pleased. "Well! Ain't we just sweet as pie today! Are yeh in a good mood, yeh evil mutheh fuc--?" Mihiru sweetly growled, before she was interrupted by Albert. "Oh Soa, just tell me why your bellowing, you red mutt?" Another gesture involving more movement then the basics. A silence as the recepient attempts to decipher the moves. A snarl of discontent.  
"Sigh Just tell me, you buffoon." He sneered "Or I'll give you such a smack"  
"Oi, have you ever even killed a man?" Grinned Mihiru, as Yuugi (YGO) ambled by at that moment. "I have!" Yuugi chirped while raising his hand as though he was in school.  
Albert and Mihiru stared; horrified, at Yuugi, who was smiling sweetly at them. Mihiru points a shaky talon towards the door and Yuugi trudges dejectedly out. "What the --?" began Albert. "Anyway, why were you bloody squealing"  
Mihiru points to the screen of her demented TV, at which Albert glances at the screen and proceeds to spout blood from his ears.  
"Dammit, now I don't long division." He grumbles. "Who needs long division anyway? But why are you watching this... this- this debauchery"  
She shrugs noncommitedly. " I flipped the channel." Albert glowers sweetly at the beastial girl before asking oh-so-lovingly, "Oh? You flipped the channel, eh..? That wasn't what I meant, you frump!" He flicks her sensitive wolfish ears. "I don't know what happened to this contraption, but it is a visually grotesque window to the lowest Hell and all it's doings, and we threw it out a week ago. It should have been buried on holy ground long ago. It shows nothing but blood curdling watchings, and every person in this house knows this; including you, you neanderthal canine reject, SO WHY IN ALL OF DANTE BASCO'S HELLS DO YOU PERSIST ON VIEWING IT'S CONTENTS"  
Mihiru, in all of this raving, had long since flipped through most of the channels of the television and deciding that nothing was interesting, turned it off. Mihiru turns to Albert, shaking her fist threateningly, "One, 'Dante Basco's Hells'? Two, shut up, ye bleedin' foppish, lordly bum-bastard. Three, yeh hit me again, I'll rip the hand yeh hit me with right off, and I'll strangle yeh with it, a'righ'? And, lastly, I don't recall giving ye poor bastards permission to throw out me evil telly. I know it's evil a'righ', but since ye prats still haven't paid me rent, we can't afford to buy a not-as-evil T.V.! So, don't you start with me, young lord, or I'll show yeh exactly how much yer rank holds with me.. I ain't human, lad, and I've got no alphas (not countin' me ma an' da, o' course).. Yer a prince among men, INDEED, boy-o! Aye, but I ain't a man! An' I'll rip yeh a brother-half, if yeh don't know me as an equal, got it!" Several minutes of pregnant silence fills the room as the two leer at eachother. Then with meaningful slowness Albert punches Mihiru, hard, right in the arm and takes off running with Mihiru at his heels. "You summuva"  
"That's what you get for saying 'brother-half"  
END 


End file.
